five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Jellal Fernades
Introduction Jellal Fernandes is the leader of the Independent Guild, Crime Sorciere. He is a former Wizard Saint who lost his title after being revealed to be conspiring to "revive" the Black Wizard Zeref with the Tower of Heaven. Since that incident, Jellal has been a valuable ally to the Fairy Tail Guild in the fight against evils like Zeref. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 5th Division and Commander of the Alliance's 5th Fleet. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Jellal was one the many children that were taken from their homes throughout Ishgar by a group of cultists who Zeref Dragneel and made a slave to build their Tower of Heaven. He befriended Erza Scarlet, Millianna, Sho, Simon and Wally Buchanan other children that been taken as slaves. He was also the one that gave Erza her second Scarlet due the color of her hair. After a failed escaped attempted and being torture by the cult leaders. He was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. In actual it was younger Ultear Milkovich under the orders of Hades. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref, and thus create a world of "true freedom". He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island, and told them afterward that it was Erza's doing, as she had gone insane with her newfound Magic Powers.Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. While growing up he was taken under the wing Brain/Zero and e taught him various spells. Having taught Jellal some of his skills and Magic, namely one of them being the Square of Self-Destruction. In exchange he allowed him to take 5 children with most amount of Magic Power become apart of his Guild Oración Seis namely Erik, Macbeth, Sawyer, Sorano and Richard Buchanan. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain".Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother. At some point Jellal was made a member of The 10 Wizard Saints. Five World War: Prologue Post-Invasion Arc Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign Introduction Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains ArcAnemones Plains Arc Nirvana Arc Tenrou ArcTenrou Arc Relationships Acts Of Order Natsu Dragneel Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Alliance 5th Division Erza Scarlet Shinji Hirako Sajin Komamura 1st Division Shunsui Kyoraku Coalition A (Third Raikage) Orochimaru Crocodile Power and Abilities As a former member of the 10 Wizard Saints, Jellal as an extremely powerful wizard, as he is able to use a large variation of different types of magic and has a vast knowledge of magic as well. His power was recognized by the Alliance when he was named the 5th Division Commander. Jellal has demonstrated his power on numerous occasions, as he was even able to fight on par with and defeat A, the Third Raikage, who is regarded as the strongest Raikage, even earning praise from the famous shinobi, even Killer B had enough confidence for him to face the Third Raikage. He, along with 1st Division Commander Shunsui Kyoraku, were even able to fight equal terms with Crocodile, a former Warlord of the Sea, and Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was even able to conduct a Abyss Break spell powerful enough to cancel out Crocodile new awakened Devil Fruit technique, Wasteland Maremoto, earning praise from Shunsui Kyoraku, saying he has truly earned his place a Division commander. For his achievements, the World Government considers him a huge threat they placed bounty of 950,000,000 beri's on him. Magic Immense Magic Power: Jellal has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world, in the past. He was able to also able to use Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. * Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During his battle with the Third Raikage, he was able to surprise and punch the Raikage, who is renown for his incredible speed, with impressed the famous Kage. * Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario) : While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Sirius:' Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Jellal is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. * Vortex: * Wind Tunnel: * Violent Wind: * Divine Wind: Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jellal is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. * Eridanus: * Delphinus: Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jellal is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Jellal is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): Jellal is able to use Light Magic, a form of Magic, which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and controls light. * Polaris: Jellal is able to conjure up a beam of light, powerful enough to pierce through a Pacifista with a single shot, ending up destroying it as well. Abyss Break (煉獄砕破, アビスブレイク, Abisu Bureiku): An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent. He was able to conjure up an Abyss Break powerful enough to counter Crocodile new awakened Devil Fruit technique, Wasteland Maremoto, and in the process it seemed as if it split the sky when it reached the clouds. Bind Snake (拘束の蛇 Kōsoku no Hebi) : This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Jellal used this on the Third Raikage to immobilize him to use his final attack, Arcturus, on him. Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Jellal has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, such as when he informed the 5th Division about Nirvana. Physical Abilities Despite being an immensely powerful wizard, Jellal has shown to be a very capable fighter, as he has shown to posse great strength, speed, stamia and skill in close range combat, shown he is a very versatile fighter. As shown with his fight with the Third Raikage, he was able to endure attacks from the famed Kage, and still was able to defeat him. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jellal has shown himself to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks * Immense Durability: Jellal is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed by Erza Scarlet(despite such action having later stopped him from casting Abyss Break), and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks after the latter had entered Dragon Force, even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven. He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death. He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state. * Immense Agility: Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Jellal went as far as to flawlessly dodge the attacks of Racer, a Dark Mage known for his masterful skill in employing speed-enhancing Magic (or rather Magic which slows his opponents' perception of him), without resorting to employ his own spells; aside from ducking even with his back turned, Jellal was also able to subsequently pinpoint Racer's location and throw another member of his guild (namely Cobra) against him * Enhanced Strength: Jellal has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for him to send a man of Cobra's stature flying several meters away from him using only a single hand; what's more, the feat was performed with a backward motion, and Cobra himself was sent crashing against Racer, causing him to stagger in the process. * Immense Endurance: Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke, a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast the Square of Self-Destruction on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. Trivia Category:5th Division Category:Commander Category:Alliance Category:Crime Sorciere Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Guild Master Category:Wizard Saint Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Former Slave Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Villain Category:In-love Category:5th Fleet Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Telepathy Category:Wizard World